


Rapture in the Dark

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [31]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Epilogue, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Slave, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is a model.Luke is his new makeup artist.





	Rapture in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda long?
> 
>  
> 
> [MICHAEL](https://mukeafonao3.tumblr.com/post/163677286306/i-want-you-to-stay)

Luke can _not_ believe the audacity of the model he was hired by. It’s 30 minutes before the shoot, and that’s not enough time for Luke to do all the makeup he has to do on the fucking infamous _Michael Clifford_.

Luke graduated from the best makeup school in Australia with the top presentation and _this_ is what he gets as a job. A fucking, late for makeup, obnoxious model.

“Sorry, the stylist didn’t have the right size shoes,” a raspy voice resonates, as if to answer his prayers. “Where’s that newbie makeup artist? I have to be at Ashton’s party right after the shoot.”

“You do know that I get paid per session, right?” Luke looks up from his hand-mirror, fixing his teal-coloured lipstick.

“You do realise I don’t give a fuck, right, princess?” Michael stands tall in his six-foot-five glory. Luke never felt so small in his barely-six-foot-tall height. “Get to work so I can finish quicker.”

Luke ignores the sexual undertone and the stupid smirk Michael gives him as he smothers the model with the lightest shade of primer he can find. What can he say, that boy is a fucking vampire. He then applies the foundation, ignoring the scowl on Michael’s handsome face that he’d dreamt of ri—

 _Focus, you’re gonna end up with a boner on the first day of work otherwise_ , Luke reminds himself, worrying his lower lip, taking a blackline titanium circular barbell into his teeth; he knows better than to take both piercings in at once. He thinks about old women and their wrinkly vaginas. That usually helps him calm down.

He’s halfway through applying the concealer over the small freckle dusting Michael’s nose when Michael fucking _winks_ at him. _Old, wrinkly vaginas_ , Luke tells himself as he finishes blending the concealer, moving onto the jet-black eyeliner. He knows what Michael is modelling for. The model probably got picky with what his stylist picked out for the _Vampire Parade_ magazine. It’s basically the magazine equivalent of heaven for all the Goths in Australia and New Zealand. He knows that Michael is popular with Goth-and-or-punk themed magazines with his all-black outfits and the number of piercings he currently has.

 _OLD. WRINKLY. VAGINAS,_ Luke’s mind screeches at him as he finishes applying the blood-red lipstain on Michael’s burnt-pink coloured lips. He can’t help but let out a small moan at how hot Michael looks with the finished makeup and the fake jestrum someone put on him. Then he realises there’s a millimetre or two of blackline titanium poking under the black balls.

_OLD!!! FUCKING!!! WRINKLY!!! SMELLY!!! VAGINAS!!!_

“Are you done yet?” Michael raises his _triple_ -pierced eyebrows and Luke barely manages to nod in agreement. He hands the big, rectangular mirror to the model.

 

Twenty minutes into the shoot, Luke tries not to gawp at Michael’s hotness. He just got changed out of the Steampunk outfit into something vampire-y; black skinny jeans that surely couldn’t be allowing Michael’s dick to breathe and just a black vest that’s left open. Luke can see the opalescent wings on the upper pectorals, making Michael looks more of a god then a model. The prominent V-line and the carefully trimmed happy trail just—

_OLD!!! WRINKLY!!! VAGINAS!!! THAT!!! SMELL!! AND!!! ON!!! PERIOD!!!_

“Luke?” Michael is right in front of him, his dainty, manicured fingernails right under his nose. Luke figures out the model has been trying to get his attention. “I need touch-ups before my last series of shots. I know I’m hot and all, but please—”

“Oh, fuck you,” Luke jabs at Michael’s T-zone with the brush harshly. “Just because I’m a makeup artist doesn’t mean I’m flamboyantly gay.”

“I didn’t say anything about that, now did I?” Michael arches his pierced brow. “Besides, not a lot of straight guys wear _heels_.”

“Platform heels,” Luke tries to defend himself, but he sounds like he whined.

“I like your ire,” Michael’s red-painted lips have never looked more rideable. “Come to my van after the photoshoot, I’m taking you to Ashton's party as my guest.”

–

Luke fiddles with the hem of his knitted crop top as he waits for Michael to change into his street clothes. It's not much different from the last outfit he had for the shoot, really, just makeup free.

“Ready, princess?” Michael holds the door open for Luke.

 

They arrive at the mansion, heavy silence separating them. Luke has never been to a big party, especially not one hosted by the biggest Australian pop-punk singer.

“Enjoy yourself,” Michael winks at Luke again before clapping the back of someone whose hair is dyed blond.

 

Luke had a beer or two or three when he spots Michael again. He’s doing body shots off Ashton's abs. That's not fair in Luke's buzzed mind.

“Mikey!” Luke giggles his way over to the model. “Mi-key.”

“Michael,” Ashton looks exasperated. “Did you bring another one of your pretty looking toys to my party?”

“He isn't a toy,” Michael catches Luke before he trips over his heels. “He's my makeup artist.”

“Some grande title for a fuck toy,” Ashton's entourage laughs with the singer. “Tell me how good of a fuck he was later, yeah?”

A tick appears in Michael's set jaw.

Luke huffs. He doesn't like seeing Michael in distress. He takes the situation in his hand, literally, and strokes Michael's shapely thigh.

“Mikey,” Luke giggles again once Ashton and his friends are gone. “Why are you so upset?”

“I'm getting you home,” Michael states.

 

Luke is mouthing at Michael's neck by the time they get to Luke's flat. The blond giggles and tries to unlock his door. Michael sighs and takes the key from him, unlocking for the blond.

“Mikey, sleep with me!” Luke giggles, stripping to his black lace G-strings.

“I d-don't think that's a—”

Luke wraps his arms and legs around Michael's body, basically pushing him down onto the king-sized bed.

–

Luke wakes up with a frown. There's a warm, breathing form spooning up to him. He hadn't a boyfriend since he got out of secondary school…

“Fuck,” Luke breathes out, practically pushing Michael off the bed. “Wake the fuck up, fucker.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Michael’s voice is low and raspy, a perfect combination after sex, if you ask Luke. “You were drunk, probably had thirty shots, so I got you safely home before Ashton and his friends could get their hands on you.”

“‘Get their hands on’ me?” Luke cocks his head to the side like a curious puppy.

“Ashton has a thing for fucking my employee and taking turns with his friends,” Michael spits out emotionlessly.

 

Luke watches Michael gathering ingredients for waffles and bacon. He ends up walking up to the taller male and starts chopping the strawberries.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Luke asks. “You were an ass on set.”

“Cameras,” Michael replies simply. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

Luke accompanies Michael to another Goth magazine in the afternoon. Michael already has spike-end jewelleries on his eyebrow, and his jestrum looks so… enticing. Luke wants to feel that against his—

“We're here,” Michael announces. Luke wonders why he's never seen his manager around.

Luke wordlessly applies the white powder onto Michael's face, then the black lipstick. Michael looks like he's straight out of a vampire movie.

“Ashton cancelled,” the photographer informs them. “He was called by his director for that horror romance movie he's in for extra rehearsal.”

“But I need a male accompaniment for this shoot!” Michael hisses at her. “This is LGBT+ magazine we're shooting for, I think I need a male partner to attract a great deal of crowd.”

“You got one,” she nods in Luke's direction. “He's got a dick and good looks.”

Luke gawks at the photographer. He's wearing _Chanel Coco no.5_ and he's sure he smells strongly of sweat by now. Face-wise, he's wearing a light smoky grey eyeshadow and crimson lipstick.

 _Why do I have shit makeup in my everyday makeup bag?_ Luke worries his lower lip.

 

“Embrace each other like you're lovers,” the photographer sighs as Luke glares like Michael he wants to kill the model. “Loving gazes, loving gesture… Luke, please cooperate.”

“I'm not a model!” Luke hisses as he tries to imagine Michael as a lover. _Yeah, his dick opening me up ni—_

“That's it!” Apparently, Luke's almost-orgasm face is “that's it!” material. He hasn't realised that Michael's arms were on either side of his shoulders, gazing into his eyes.

 _Longing_. That's what he feels for the green-eyed cocky bastard of a model.

–

The photographer and her editor girlfriend shooed them off as soon as the last shot was taken.

Now, Luke sit in silence with Michael. The model is on the phone with who's presumably Ashton. He can see the “ _don't you dare fuck him”_ and _“he's my fucking employee”_ on Michael's screen.

“Why do you care if Ashton fucks me or not?” Michael’s head snaps in his direction.

“It's rude of him to scare my employees off from all the sex he gives them,” Michael shrugs. “And I hate looking at all the résumés every fucking week.”

“What was that at the shoot?” Luke asks after fixing his eyeliner with the shitty front camera mirroring his face.

“Don't you have a ride back home?” Michael sounds resigned. Restrained.

“I have to call a cab,” Luke shrugs. “Why are you still here, outside the dodgy building?”

“I'm waiting for my cab,” Michael replies. “And just letting you know, I have a shooting day with _Vogue Italia_ and _Vogue France_ next week. Your tickets are all paid for by my management.”

“I have to—”

“You aren't signed by any other models or actors, I know this,” Michael curls his index finger under Luke's chin. “You're _mine_.”

–

Luke learnt that his flat is having water reservoir problems. He tried to turn the water on, but it only made hissing noises.

_To: Dickhead Boss_

_Um, can you book me a hotel??_

_From: Dickhead Boss_

_why?_

_To: Dickhead Boss_

_The entire flat hasn't a working water system so I need to go elsewhere for the night…_

_From: Dickhead Boss_

_b there in 5, bby_

 

Luke was expecting a chauffeur who was overpaid. Not Michael driving a _Porsche._ A fucking front-seats-only one at that.

“Hop in,” Michael smirks up at Luke, who's already dressed in his fairy floss pink teddy and a trench coat that's four sizes too big on him.

“I thought you were going to say something as cheesy as ‘ _hop onto my dick, princess.’”_

“Oh, that's for tonight,” Michael winks.

 _OLD FUCKING BLEEDING HAIRY SMELLY VAGINAS,_ Luke reminds himself.

 _“_ It’s already 20:00,” is the most brilliant thing that leaves Luke's lips.

“I don't fuck people before 22.”

 

Luke fidgets with the way his coat chafes his bare thighs. He doesn't own a proper nightwear that isn't a teddy or a chemise so that's his own problem. He doesn't know when the hydraulics will fix the water pipes so he shoved all his favourite teddies, babydolls, and chemises into his gym bag.

(It's not like he's expecting to be fucked by Michael whilst wearing a babydoll, he just fucking likes them. Or so he tells himself.)

“Here's my villa,” Michael holds the door open for Luke. It's the least dick thing he's done in the public’s eye. He's sure there's a mob of paparazzi somewhere. “You can check yourself into the guest room.”

“I'll be fine on the sofa,” Luke worries his spiderbites. “I mean, you probably have your boyfriend over…”

“Who?” Michael narrows his jewel-green eyes.

“That hunky LA model you smooched a week ago?” Luke takes the beads into his mouth.

“You mean my one night fuck?” Michael seems to be having problems remembering the model.

“You mean ‘one night stand’?”

“Same dif,” Michael scoffs. “I never bother with the terms kids use these days.”

“You're 22,” Luke reminds the beautifully sculpted model.

 

Twenty minutes later, Luke is lazily stroking his semi. His mind flickers to the photoshoot earlier that week, Michael’s lips painted black, cheeks rosy.

He wants those lips, black or red, on his cheek, against his _own_ lips, or even better _around his dick._ He can't hold back the moan he lets out. Can't hold back the images entering his head.

Can't hold back the way Michael’s name leaves his mouth.

–

“It's refreshing,” Michael gives Luke a knowing look. “Most people scream out my name when I'm fucking them into tomorrow.”

Luke's entire body goes aflame with embarrassment.

“Michael Bublé…” Luke gives a meek excuse.

“He’s married and has kids,” Michael arches his pierced brow.

“Maybe I have a thing for adultery,” Luke fusses with the edge of his lace panties. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to watch.”

“ _American Horror Story: Hotel,_ ” Michael states. “I read your tweets. I know you just finished the _Freak Show_ season.”

“Aren't you supposed to be a dick?”

“I am what I eat,” Luke giggles at that. “And I thought you weren't a flamboyant gay?”

“Just because I wear lingerie doesn't mean I'm a flamboyant gay,” Luke narrows his eyes at the model.

“You _just_ screamed my name out whilst wanking,” he points out.

–

“Wake the fuck up,” Luke wakes up to the most angelic thing ever. “Seriously, wake the fuck up, Lucas.”

“Mm, I'll suck your dick later,” Luke whines, burrowing into the mattress.

“Wake that pert cute little ass up, or I'll fire you.”

That wakes Luke right up.

“What do you want?” Luke saunters over to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He starts with his face, washing with anti-aging extra-hydrating face-wash, followed by a toner and an extremely expensive—and effective—moisturiser. He was applying the eyeshadow base to his eyes when the brush is snatched from him.

“No time for your makeup shit,” Michael glares at him. “Here, hoodie and sweatpants. They'll disguise you.”

“Excuse me,” Luke pokes his head out of the hoodie Michael just rudely threw at him. “What do you mean ‘disguise’?”

“Paps saw you and me together. We're supposedly a fling,” Michael is already dressed in a baggy oversized shirt and sweatpants. “They don't know you're my makeup artist… yet.”

“Are you not allowed to see your makeup artist outside your photoshoots?”

“I don't usually bring my employees to my villa,” Michael has the cocky smirk Luke wants to kiss off that face. “Only the cute ones.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Luke is smushed in the backseat of the black, tinted-windowed limo with Michael sat _right_ next to him. Okay, there's that drink bar thing between them, but other then that, their bodies are way too close for his liking. Michael is just sipping his problems away with the Canadian ice wine and Luke just wants to climb his fucking lap and ride that dick.

 _Do it,_ the evil voice goads him.

 _Yeah, do it,_ apparently, so does his morality.

“Michael, do you think, um…”

“Yes, I'm the most attractive model out there. I was ranked in top 3 for last four years, Luke,” Michael pours himself another glass.

“Other than the obvious,” Luke coughs. “I just wanted to know how long my contract is.”

“You think I know?” Michael faced him, the cobalt-coloured luciferin plugs looking nice with his current eye colour of teal. “My manager signed you up because you graduated with the best presentation, Luke. I don't know anything other than your name, age, and birthday.”

“Oh.”

 

They arrive at the airport for the private jet the modelling agency owns. Luke almost shrieks when the jet takes off, but then, Michael’s hand draws circles on his thighs, soothing him.

Somewhere between the calming rubs and the drone of Michael humming _Summer Love_ by Ashton, Luke fell asleep. He woke up when Michael's hand paws him awake.

They exit the jet, hoods covering half their faces, and board the waiting limousine. And just his luck, Michael is sat across from him.

“I'm just saying, _non,_ _je n'ai besoin pas de vin maintenant, merci,”_ Michael tells the driver. “Ah, sorry. I've learnt a few phrases in different languages.”

“ _C'est impressionnant,”_ Luke shrugs. “My mum teaches French at a secondary school.”

“And you picked up a few sentences?” Michael smirks. _That fucking smirk. “_ _Je veux te baiser jusqu'à tu pleut de plaisir.”_

“Aren't you a charmer,” Luke hides his blush with his teddy bear he insisted to the security guards that he needs it.

–

Luke starts with the natural-shade primer and tinted moisturiser when he notices that Michael is staring at him. He blushes and almost tells the model to fuck off.

“You're pretty when you're concentrating,” Michael speaks as though enchanted.

“Um,” Luke replied intelligently.

He applies what he calls ‘sunset kaleidoscope’ eye makeup to Michael's pretty eyes, accentuated by the deep sunset golden-red matte lipstick.

“Thank you,” Michael pecks Luke on the cheeks as if that means nothing.

As if he doesn't know that's how he stole Luke's heart.

–

Luke, given his luck, is rooming with Michael. The management did a horrid job with assigning roommates and Michael apparently _requested_ that he shares the room with his pretty makeup artist. Luke gets weird looks from the stylist—whose name he can't be assed to remember—and he's given a box of condoms.

He doesn't want to ask her how she knows his size.

“About time,” Michael gets out of the shower when Luke gets inside the luxury suite. Luke turns his face towards Michael and _fuck._

“Where's your towel?” Luke asks, dumbstruck.

 _“_ Didn't they tell you?” Michael arches his stupidly well-plucked eyebrows.

“I don't think they know when you take a shower,” Luke retorts.

“Not that, _mi princesa_ ,” Michael is towering over Luke with his stupid height. “Tomorrow's photoshoot with _Vogue France_ is gonna be my nude one.”

–

Luke hasn't slept a wink. He hasn't thought about something other than Michael's dick that replayed in his brain again and again. He hasn't thought about anything other than how he has to apply some powder to that very dick to make it… _whatever._

“Hope you have some concealer,” Michael comments to him. “You look like you haven't slept in three years.”

 _“_ I have to put makeup on your dick,” Luke mutters. “I have to touch it.”

“Well,” Michael snorts. “You'll be highlighting and shit the area surrounding my dick. Y’know, since my actual dick isn't going to be public?”

 

An hour and half later, Luke is done applying all the makeup other than the dick area. He has to draw on the little dust of public hair Michael already trimmed. His face is going to be so close to Michael's dick. And his hot as fuck dick piercing.

“All my other employees are in the photoshoot room,” Michael purrs out. “I know what you're thinking, baby girl.”

Luke doesn't want to know how Michael found out about his feminisation kink. He wants to be _Michael's_ baby girl.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth or up your skirt?” Michael continues. “If you aren't so picky, we can have both…”

“Both…” Luke moans low at how Michael's dick chubs up at the same rate as his. “Please…”

“Please what, baby girl?” Michael has a lock of Luke's curls fisted in his hand.

“Please daddy,” Luke whimpers. “Make your baby girl choke on your huge cock.”

Luke doesn't get a warning. His face is just shoved onto Michael's dick, the barbell colliding with Luke's nose. Luke already feels fucked out, his breathing heavy. Michael tries to get Luke's lips on his dick again, succeeding this time. He can't help but gag around the intrusion, the entire head of Michael's cock lodged in his throat. He can't fucking think as Michael doesn't warn—again—before starting to fuck his face. Luke can feel tears running down his face from how _fucking hard_ he is from having his throat fucked. Can feel the pulses going through Michael's dick. At the last moment, Michael pulls out, the jerks himself to finish all over Luke's face.

“ _Daddy…”_ Luke whimpers in a dazed tone.

“C’mon, baby girl,” Michael croons. “Cream your lace panties.”

And Luke does. He lets out a whimper-moan as he releases inside his lace barrier, his vision whiting out.

Michael wipes the cum off Luke's face with a wicked grin on his face.

“I look forward into our future makeup hours.”

Luke knows he's done fucking up.

–

Luke got invited by Ashton himself for a party at Italy, (it's like the singer knows Michael's schedule) and he said yes. He knows better, that Michael will protect him.

The party is held the day before Michael's day for _Vogue Italia,_ but Luke doesn't care about that. He's done exams whilst hungover before.

Right now, he's donning a burgundy-coloured dress and black ankle boots. He's also donning the lightest eye makeup possible—just a shimmery white eyeliner—and nude lipstick.

 

The party started twenty minutes ago, and Luke keeps getting flocked by people. Girls are eyeing him like they're jealous whilst young male models and singers buy him drinks. Luke is too drunk to remember what the club is called anymore.

“Wanna see something?” A model with heavy German accent soothes.

“But I like the nachos here!” Luke pouts, batting his eyelashes.

“I'm just—”

“Hans,” Michael’s voice appears out of nowhere. “What are you doing with my makeup artist?”

“Didn't know you had a thing for cross-dressing little shits,” Hans smirks. “Must be the pliant personality.”

Luke kicks Hans in the balls. He's sure his dress lifted enough to flash people his lacy undergarment but it was worth it.

“I do like smooth face against my balls when he sucks me off,” Michael chuckles as Hans hops away. “Didn't know you had it in you.”

“Well, I was tired of him thinking I'd willingly bed him,” Luke giggles, stirring the martini. “Mikey, when are we leaving?”

“I need to talk to Ashton,” is all the top Australian model says before he leaves Luke alone.

 

“Your boss is a little shit, isn't he?”

Luke jumps when someone approaches him maybe 20 minutes after the said boss left him.

“Yeah, but he's ridiculously sexy and hot,” Luke pouts. He forgot the number of drinks the cute celebrities bought him to fuck him. “And he has hot piercings.”

“You saw his dick, didn't you?” The tanned stranger waggles his eyebrows. “It's okay, I saw it once.”

“Um…”

“His old stylist,” the stranger giggles. “Name’s Calum, by the way.”

“I'm guessing he likes being naked?” Luke vaguely remembers how Michael came out of the shower without any towel on.

“It doesn't help that he's commando all the time,” Calum giggles again. “You must be Luke.”

Luke arches a brow.

“Ashton told me about you,” Calum shrugs. “He thinks you're a cute one.”

“How do you talk to Ashton?”

“He's my boss,” Calum gives him a droll look.

“So, he stole you from Michael,” Luke deduces.

“Nah, I went willingly,” Calum shrugs. “Better at sex.”

Luke gapes.

“I'm kidding!” Calum cackles. “Ashton offered more than Michael did, so I switched lanes.”

“Damn, does Ashton need a new makeup artist?” Luke jokes.

“I think I will up my stake if that were to happen,” Michael intervenes. “You're a keeper.”

Then Luke passes out.

–

Luke wakes up in the middle of a California king sized bed, his head feeling like a small lamb being munched by a dragon. He presses the palm of his hand into his temple in effort to ease the pain.

There's a note when he turns to the left, on the bedside drawer.

_Two ibuprofen for you. Tho sex will work better. x_

Luke is flattered that Michael left a note. He takes the pills with the cute, elaborately stained glass-full of water. He waits for the shower to stop before getting his makeup bag and walks into the bathroom.

“Mornin’,” Michael grins, naked like that last time. “You look like shit.”

“I don't have my makeup on,” Luke excuses himself as he washes his face. “Why, do I not have your permission to look like shit?”

“You're still pretty,” Michael rolls his stupidly tight skinny jeans on. “I don't have to get changed there. I've been told to wear black skinny jeans and just about any shirt.”

 

One hour of silent cab ride later, Luke is applying makeup to Michael’s abs. Airbrushing to make them look more prominent and shit. He's just drooling at the masterpiece that's under his hands.

“No one’s here,” Michael purrs out. “And I wanna eat you out.”

“You're due on set in 5,” Luke whispers.

Michael is already lifting Luke's skirt up, sliding the lace to the side to examine his pink hole. Luke lets out a low mewl when Michael's tongue touches his outer ring of muscles, then presses in. Michael does an excellent job at licking and prodding at Luke's prostate until he comes untouched.

–

Luke dries his hair with a sigh. He's fallen deep for his boss and he can't act on it. Michael probably sees him as another one of his hook-ups.

“I hate this,” Luke tells himself as he waits for his turn for a shower. Michael sure is taking his time.

He goes inside the bathroom when the water stops, only to be greeted by a naked Michael again. He just sighs and pushes past Michael, only to have his wrist caught.

“Something wrong, princess?” Michael tugs at Luke’s wrist. “You look… tense…”

“None of your fucking business,” Luke hisses, trying to get his wrist out of Michael’s tight grip. “Let me go!”

“Princess, you need to be taught a lesson,” Michael purrs out as he pulls Luke into his arms. Luke can’t help it when his cock twitches in his bathrobe. “Don’t you agree?”

“Let go of me,” Luke growls.

“Princess,” there's something in Michael's eyes that hard to ignore him. “Don't you think you need to be taught a lesson?”

Luke whines as Michael bends him over the sink and spanks him ten times. He's hard by the end of it and Michael looks more than happy to help. Luke feels Michael's lean fingers prodding at his hole before they push in, slippery from spit. He whines and mewls as Michael stretches him out.

“Ready?” Michael’s cockhead presses into his rim and fuck, Luke isn't. He only had sex once and that was five years ago. He nods and bites his lower lip, taking the twin circular barbells between his teeth.

Michael is huge, both in length and girth, so it takes more than a couple minutes for Luke to adjust. He lets out a low mewl when Michael doesn't do anything for five minutes. He rocks his hips back against Michael's dick, making the older snap. The model starts ploughing into the blond, making him cry out from pleasure. The dick piercing, whatever the fuck it's called, is pressing nicely into Luke's prostate in the way his fingers and toys can't. He just wants to hold on to something, but the only thing he's got are the tabs. His tears soak into his cheeks as Michael abuses his prostate. He wants to come, but Michael isn't letting him.

“Wanna come for daddy, baby girl?” Michael coos. “Wanna come hard all over your tummy?”

“Please…” Luke whines, his cock twitching. “Lemme come…”

“Come for me, princess,” Michael whispers.

Luke has never come so hard, his eyes whiting out from the force of his orgasm. He feels Michael following suit, filling him up to the brim.

“Are you clean?” Luke yells at Michael.

“Yeah, chill,” Michael rolls his eyes, pulling out.

“How do I believe you?”

“Well, I haven't been sued for not telling them I was, hypothetically, infected so,” Michael gathers his boxers and gets dressed.

Luke is quick in the shower and gets dressed in his teddy.

–

“I'm just _saying,”_ Luke giggles as he's surrounded by Dutch actors at some party in Holland. “Michael has a really nice dick.”

“Did you get to suck it?” Someone in the crowd asks.

Luke giggles. “Did I _suck_ it? I fucking—”

“I think my makeup artist is tad bit drunk,” Michael takes Luke's wrist in his hand. “ _Goede nacht.”_

 

“Mikey!” Luke huffs when Michael drags him out of the cab. “Mikey! I was having fun!”

“Yeah. You were telling the Dutch actors about my dick,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Did you enjoy telling your tale?”

“I didn’t get to the best part,” Luke giggles. “How you held me down as you fucked me raw.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing you didn’t,” Michael sighs. “How many shots had you?”

“Two!” Luke holds out five. “Wait, that’s not two…”

“Luke, I’m putting you to bed,” Michael sighs.

“Ooh! Gimme the red teddy! And the matching G-strings!”          

Michael obliges, then watches Luke getting changed into those.

“Not gonna bathe me?” Luke pouts.

“You can take a shower in the morning.”

Luke wants to argue, but his eyelids grow heavier by the minute and he just…

–

Luke wakes up to the smell of vanilla and roses. That’s a rare thing since his roommate/boss is a dick who—

“Mornin’,” Michael sips his morning coffee, only clad in his black briefs. “The water’s still warm, if you wanna take a shower.”

“You need some clothes on,” is what Luke mumbles, gathering a new pair of G-strings, cream-coloured crop top, and a dark red pleated skirt. He takes a quick shower, just getting rid of the night’s worth of sweat, and gets dressed. Or he _is_ getting dressed when Michael barges in. The model’s white-spotted navy shirt is haphazardly buttoned up, and his black jeans are not even zipped up.

“I’m not your stylist, but that is some shitty look,” Luke zips up his pleated skirt with a bit of difficulty. He needs to stop eating so many chocolate bars.

“Shut up,” Michael grunts. “I just remembered that I have _Vogue Deutschland_ in two days,” the model has the decency to pull his trousers on. “I’m heading out for shopping and I decided to let you tag along.”

“We’re so close to France and Italy,” Luke whines. “Don’t tell me we’re shopping in this shithole!”

“There are so many trains that take us to _Champs Élysées_ ,” Michael throws a coat at Luke. “It’s cold outside.”

 

Less than an hour of train ride later, Luke is at the centre of _fashion_. The high couture of everything, the origins of fashion.

He hates Michael for not letting him shop here when they were here for the photoshoots.

“You are not going anywhere by yourself,” Michael grips his wrist when he tries to bound off. “We’re going down the list I made.”

“Or, just saying here, we go anywhere I like.”

Luke drags Michael to the nearest dress boutique he sees. He giggles as he chooses a midnight-blue waterfall-cut dress and takes it straight to the change room. The worker doesn’t say much, as if used to feminine-dressing males. She asks for Luke’s shoe size and brings a matching pair of glittery-black pumps.

“So?” Luke comes out of the room, spotting Michael on his phone. The model lifts his gaze from his phone, and starts marching towards him.

Luke doesn’t know why Michael is walking towards him, but they’re eye-to-eye level, since the pumps are giving him extra height. He tilts his head up when Michael’s hand cups the side of his face. He leans into the touch as Michael leans in, their lips brushing.

“ _Très beau_ ,” Michael whispers against his lips.

 

Luke is a giggling mess by the end of their shopping spree. Michael bought him every outfit he deemed good on him, and since he’s the top model… it’s not like Michael’s going to be bankrupt.

The blond has a good weight of shopping bags in his hands, and Michael is right beside him. They’re currently in the train back to their hotel.

“Did you buy something for daddy, baby girl?” Michael’s lips brush against Luke’s temple.

“You’ll see, daddy.”

 

Luke locks the bathroom door the moment he gets inside and starts his shower. He shaves every inch of his body so he doesn’t have a single hair on him. He moisturises his ass and thighs for at least ten minutes straight before Michael starts complaining outside the bathroom. He grins to himself, pulling the black lace G-bangers on. He then slides the black crochet-lace babydoll on, plus the glittery-black pumps he’s got.

“Daddy likes?” Luke twirls around in his babydoll.

“Daddy likes it a lot, baby girl,” Luke yelps when Michael pulls him onto his lap. He barely registers that Michael is naked right now. “Do you need prep, baby?”

“N-no… wanna feel you open me up,” Luke whines. “With your cock only.”

“You'd like that, won't you?” Michael's hand retrieves the nearly-empty lube bottle. Luke hitches in a breath when Michael's slicked-up tip breaches his entrance. It's hot, wearing the babydoll he bought for Michael as Michael's cock presses inside his walls. He can't help but squeeze around the half of Michael's cock that managed to fit with Luke's constant writhing. Luke's too turned on to care that Michael's teeth is marking his pale skin, right above his collarbone. Too turns on to care about the tears running down his cheeks as Michael fucks up into his prostate. Too turned on to care that Michael's nails are burning into his hips. Too turned on to care that Michael is saying ‘ _there's a good girl_ ’ as they both come in unison.

Luke winces when Michael pulls out, their legs entwined, their fingers laced together.

–

_Michael Clifford (22) seen with a lanky blond at Ibiza, both sporting marks in suggestive places._

_Michael Clifford, the Aussie hottie model, is spotted at the Canary Islands with the same blond, sharing an intimate embrace._

_Michael Clifford (22) finally comes out to the press with his makeup artist boyfriend? The model is pictured kissing the blond who frequents him by several paparazzi. He kept denying the relationship between him and the mystery blond for a while, but the internet and tabloids seem to be blown by the pictures of Michael, now with lilac/turquoise/azure hair, kissing his blond. The model’s reps haven't said anything either._

 

"Well?" Luke huffs as he changes into his black skinny jeans and Metallica slit-side tank top. “What are you reading?”

“They're calling you ‘mystery blond’ and ‘makeup artist boyfriend’ in the same article,” Michael shakes his head. “I guess I need an appearance.”

“I'm your boyfriend now?” Luke arched a brow, surprised. All they did was go to vacation together and fuck a lot. Nothing more, nothing less. “I wasn't invited to a proper date.”

“Because you weren't supposed to be my boyfriend,” Michael rolls his eyes. “At least, not yet.”

“Paparazzi exposed us,” Luke giggles. “So, when am I coming out to the media?”

Michael pushes Luke onto his back, the silky material of the chemise tickling him. Luke stares into Michael's greyish green eyes before their lips collide. It's a heavenly wreck, kissing messily as they try to get rid of the tension in their bodies. Luke lets out a moan as Michael cups his ass. His fingertips are too close to Luke's hole for his liking. Soon, his chemise is pushed up and his lace-clad lower body is exposed. He gulps when Michael's lips press soft kisses to his milky thighs. When Michael's lips are trailing to the small patch of lace covering his perineum. When Michael's tongue jabs at his perineum until he's fully hard. When Michael's tongue enters his hole and stokes the fire inside him. When Michael's lubed-up fingers stretch him out.

His gulp changes to a series of drawn-out moans when Michael's cock opens him up nicely, their lips pressed together. Michael sets up a slow, sensuous rhythm as they move in sync. Luke lets out a low, whimpered moan as he comes all over Michael's fist, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah, definitely not now,” Michael whispers as he comes inside Luke's quivering walls.

–

_Michael Clifford seen with another blond?_

_Michael Clifford and his boy toy called it quits so early?_

_What's up with all the blonds and Michael?_

“Well, looks like you aren't allowed to be seen with coworkers anymore,” Luke scoffs at the third tabloid threatening his so-called relationship with Michael.

“I'm cheating on you, be less lenient,” Michael jokes. “Well, I guess I should cancel on the dinner with the staff and Kristoff.”

“The blond's name is Kristoff?” Luke tries to sound surprised.

“Yes, I remember the boy I secretly fell for,” Michael rolls his eyes.

 

Luke is invited to the dinner as Michael's makeup artist. Somehow, Ashton is here too. Calum waves excitedly, apparently remembering him. Luke wants to crawl into a hole and die. He said a lot of weird shit to Calum.

“Michael!” Ashton gives Michael a bro hug. “Been a while.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Michael smiles at his old friend. Luke never could tell what kind of friendship they share. “Hi, Calum.”

Calum squeaks. Ashton puts a protective arm around the tanned boy.

“Don't be jealous that I stole your employee,” Ashton presses a kiss to the top of Calum’s head. “He had a choice.”

“So, I'm supposed to believe you fell in love as well?” Michael raises a brow. “Ashton, you told me Calum was just your regular fuck.”

“I was in presence of cameras,” Ashton hisses at Michael.

 

“Are you and Michael official?” Calum asks once the dinner proceeds. “‘Cause that's what Ashton told me.”

“Do you believe in everything Ashton tells you?” Luke asks out of curiosity.

“Not really,” the Kiwi boy shrugs. “But I've seen the way Michael looks at you.”

“How does he look at me?”

“Like he wants to protect you from the world.”

–

“Fuck,” Michael cusses when Luke basically throws him onto the bed. “Luke, _fuck,_ we don't have to do this.”

“I want to,” Luke purrs, straddling Michael’s lap. “I want to ride you until you can't speak.”

“You're so beautiful,” Michael breathes out as Luke undoes his belt and tugs his trousers down. Luke moans at how Michael chose to go commando.

“You're an amazing sight to behold,” Luke tells the model, thumbing at the black barbell on Michael's tip.

Michael takes his sweet time with prepping Luke, the blond's eyes squeezing shut when Michael's fingertips graze his prostate. Luke yells at Michael to fuck him already, so he does that. He lets out a blissed out moan when Michael fills him up. He claws at Michael's back as the model thrusts into his prostate, making him scream out Michael's name. Luke barely moves on top of Michael, letting his model lover do all the work.

“I think…” Michael thrusts particularly hard into Luke's prostate, causing the blond to come. “I'm falling for you hard.”

Luke mewls in euphoria when Michael releases deep inside him.

–

“You're pathetic,” Michael has the pap by the scruff, who just snapped a photo of Luke kissing Michael's neck. “Taking pictures unwanted and selling them for money.”

“Let him go… he just wants to feed himself,” Luke squeaks.

Michael takes out a wad of $100 notes and shoves it into the paparazzo’s hand.

“Three-thousand,” Michael states. “That should be enough for a while.”

“That was unnecessary,” Luke sighs as they lie back down on the hotel lounge. “He isn't going to stop though.”

“He's going to leave us alone for a while,” Michael tongues at the mark he left on Luke two hours ago. “Besides, today's our day off.”

“Yeah, so you decided to take me to some Austrian Alps,” Luke rolls his eyes. “I didn't know you were a romanticist.”

“You only know my dick,” Michael jokes.

 

Luke sighs contently as the sun basks his body, Michael's pale one right next to him. He can get used to the fame Michael has, really.

“We're going on a plane tomorrow,” Michael states. “America bound.”

“Beavers and polar bears,” Luke muses.

“That's Canada,” Michael remarks fondly.

“Oranges and stupid Vice Presidents,” Luke tries again.

“That's better,” Michael laughs.

–

To his disappointment, Luke does not see a polar bear when he gets to the airport.

(“Luke, I _told_ you that's _Canada.”_ )

They get escorted into a private service limousine and of course Michael pours himself a _Pinot Gris_. Luke changes between the radio stations until a pop punk station comes on.

“Mm, a bit _too_ dry for my taste,” Michael comments on his _Pinot Gris._ “Is this even a gris?”

“Yes, sir, our wine specialist picked it out just for you,” the chauffeur replies.

Michael opens his mouth but Luke is quick to cover it with his own. He doesn't want someone to get fired.

 

The limousine took Michael—and Luke—to the headquarters of some mediocre fashion magazine. Luke got separated so that Michael can get changed into his first outfit. Luke fixes his makeup in the meantime. When Michael gets out, he’s dressed in some flappy outfit Luke deems atrocious.

“Well, do your thing, my pretty makeup artist,” Michael presses his lips to Luke’s.

“You’re distracting me,” Luke whispers back.

Michael just laughs.

 

Luke watches the photographer bark out orders, sipping his iced tea. He thinks the girl he's paired up is trying to squish her boobs into Michael's chest.

“So,” Michael wraps his arm around Luke's waist, right below the edge of his crop top. “What did you think about the shoot?”

“You looked like a prince,” Luke shrugs.

“I'm your prince,” Michael dips his head down to kiss Luke on the lips. “The shoot is over. We can go back to our hotel room and cuddle for the rest of the day.”

“Who needs Netflix and chill when my man wants to cuddle all day?” Luke giggles in agreement.

 

Four hours later, Luke is braiding Michael’s hair as they watch some new Disney show they've never heard before. Michael is frowning like he doesn't enjoy having his hair braided whilst Luke giggles and uses those small hairpins that are meant for small children.

“You know…” Michael speaks so low, Luke doesn't realise Michael is talking to him at first. “We need to make it official.”

“ _Are_ we official?” Luke raises a brow at his boss. “All we did was fuck and go to parties together.”

“I got discovered when I was freshly out of secondary school and had nothing to do,” Michael bites his lower lip. “The only two dates I went to consisted of going to Macca’s and Nando’s. I started sleeping around when I got famous from _Teen Vogue_ shoot that made me popular. Wanted. I didn't exactly have the time to woo people.”

“We're done here,” Luke drops the lock of hair he was braiding.

It all happens so quickly. One moment, Luke is preparing to leave and the next, Michael had his hand in his, down on one knee.

“I didn't plan on doing this tonight, or any night sooner,” Michael starts; Luke thinks he might faint. “We've known each other for only three months so yeah, it's too quick for the actual engagement ring. But this is just as important.” Luke opens a black velvet box to show a slim ring with a round-cut ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds. “I know your birthstone is ruby. This is a promise ring, Luke Robert Hemmings. A promise that someday, I will make you my lawful husband. Or at least for now, my boyfriend.”

Luke just kisses his loveable idiot.

–

“Wow, so you have a ring now, Hemmings?” Calum teases him over FaceTime. “Tell me, am I invited to the wedding?”

“I told you,” Luke blushes. “It's just a promise ring kinda thing.”

“Yeah, promise rings usually mean marriage,” Calum suddenly sucks in a breath.

“Oh, fuck no,” Luke can only guess.

“Gotta go, Ash is naked and available,” Calum winks before rudely hanging up.

“I'm guessing I can go in naked as well?” Michael asks from the bathroom. Luke knows now that Michael didn't close the door for privacy he asked.

“I dunno, what do you have to offer me?” Luke giggles, fixing the bow on his head.

“My love,” Luke giggles again when Michael tackles him down onto the mattress, their bodies colliding.

“Mm, I suppose that'll do for now,” Luke can't stop giggling when he's around Michael. “So?”

Michael dips his head down and Luke happily meets halfway. Luke is giggling too much for a proper kiss, so Michael pulls away eventually.

“You love me,” Luke states.

“I love you,” Michael reaffirms. “I'm a jerk to not have realised that sooner.”

“I love you too,” Luke nuzzles their noses together.

–

 _Michael Clifford is dating his makeup artist? The model came clean during an interview, mentioning his makeup artist, Luke Hemmings, as his boyfriend. The video clip went viral on YouTube, now with three-million views in just 24-hour mark. The couple has been spotted together for a while now, so the news didn't shake up the fans much. What_ did _shake up the fans, though, is the suspicious ring on the makeup artist’s hand. It is rumoured that the couple is engaged._

 

“Wow,” Luke comments on the tabloid. “We’re engaged according to the rumours.”

“Hush,” Michael sounds fond. “In time.”

“Wow, I didn't know celebrities got engaged so quick,” Luke folds his arms against Michael's form chest. “Tell me, when are you going to pop the question?”

“Isn't there a point of being it a surprise?” Michael furrows his brows together.

 _“_ Like I'm gonna tell anyone,” Luke giggles.

 

Three hours later, Luke is applying makeup to Michael’s handsome visage. It's the best job in the world, being able to touch Michael's face as a job.

 _(_ And get wrecked by Michael in private but that's a different matter.)

“You've been staring at my face,” Michael states.

“It's my job,” Luke giggles. “Stop moving your facial muscles. I'm trying to put makeup on you.”

 

Luke sighs as he watches his boyfriend pose for the camera. He's donning an expensive looking suit and shoes. He thinks it's some Italian brand. In the meanwhile, he's wearing cheap _Forever 22_ black denim skirt and black crop top, finished with black faux-leather jacket. His makeup is light, just a smoky eye and nude lipstick.

“That's a wrap!” The photographer yells out.

“Thought it'd never end,” Michael murmurs. “Hi, princess.”

“Hi, daddy,” Luke presses his lips to Michael's shoulder. “Are you going to change into your street clothes?”

“Yeah, come with me.”

Luke purrs at the sight of Michael's dick in the dressing room. Michael has his band tee on, and nothing else. He kitten licks at the tip, his tongue delving into the slit a bit. He delights in the moan Michael lets out. He then takes the entire length in his mouth, gagging at the size. The barbell feels as erotic as ever, adding to the pleasure of blowing Michael. Luke lets Michael fuck his throat just like the usual, moaning and whimpering as his own cock swells up. He rubs himself through his lace panties, swallowing around Michael's tip. That does the trick and Michael is shooting his load down Luke's throat with a low grunt.

“C’mon, princess,” Luke moans when Michael calls him. “Cream your panties like a good girl you are.”

Luke grinds his cock into Michael's hand once before dirtying his panties.

–

“You're so hot,” Luke states once they're in the limousine. The driver looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. “Like, I’d blow you anywhere.”

“That's a promise.”

Luke giggles in reply.

 

They get to Michael's villa and Luke claims the largest sofa. Michael rolls his eyes and claims his spot on top of Luke.

“You're heavy!” Luke squeals. “Get off!”

“You're the comfiest cushion I have,” Michael chuckles, spider-monkeying Luke. “C’mon, show me some loving.”

Luke ends up being spooned by Michael, two of them fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Luke lets out a content sigh, wiggling his ass against Michael's dick.

“Bad girl,” Michael puts some distance between their bodies. “I won't rim you tonight.”

“Meanie,” Luke huffs.

Luke listens to the CD Michael has playing, the melody mixing with Michael's hums. Luke nuzzles his head against Michael's chest, giggling slightly. 

“I love you,” Michael declares fondly.

“And I love you too,” Luke giggles.

 

Michael carries Luke to the rug by the fireplace and the makeup artist removes his G-Strings. He lifts his skirt just enough to bare his hole to Michael’s greedy eyes. Michael quickly removes the skirt as well, leaving Luke’s bottom completely bare. Luke mewls as he waits for Michael to make a move. Michael finally starts lapping at Luke's hole in a teasing manner. Luke claws at the rug as Michael's tongue probes at his rim before pushing inside. He starts moaning in a wrecked way as his boyfriend opens him up in the best way possible. His cock has chubbed up nicely by the time Michael pulls away, palming at himself.

“Ready for daddy's cock, princess?” Michael asks in that raspy voice reserved only for Luke.

“You know I'm always ready for your cock, daddy,” Luke spreads his legs further as Michael rids himself of his clothes. Luke squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hand and spreads the gel-like substance over Michael's cock, sneaking a wristy.

The blond lets out a loud moan when Michael's tip stretches him out, soon turning into a whimper, the barbell on Michael's cockhead spreading him that extra bit. Once Michael is fully sheathed, Luke wraps his legs around his lover’s waist, the balls of his feet digging nicely into the curve of Michael's ass. His nails are dug into Michael's shoulder blades, the same place they always end in before he starts clawing them down. He moans and whimpers as Michael's thrusts get harder and deeper, making it impossible to hide his sounds.

“Come for me, pretty princess,” Michael orders.

Luke whimpers as he releases all over his cropped top. Michael only has to thrust couple more times before he, too, comes inside Luke.

“You're so hot.”

Luke giggles in reply.

–

“I thought he was just an easy fuck?” Ashton sneers at Michael at his next party. Luke glares at the singer.

“I am a human being,” Michael throws the comment off. “Now, lets do some shots.”

 

Luke isn't happy with Michael right now. The model is piss-drunk and he is high as a kite. Luke finally decides to step in when Michael's face is too close to Ashton's.

“Lukey!” Michael giggles. “Ashton is so pretty.”

“Pretty beaten up by the time I'm finished with him,” Luke growls.

 

Luke isn't opposed to the way Michael is clinging to him in the cab. Michael's hand is groping him all over, and he is more than happy to let Michael ruin his makeup and kiss him all slobbery.

“Bed,” Michael states as he pushes Luke upstairs. Luke isn't opposed to where this is headed.

“Michael…” Luke is surprised when Michael plops down onto the bed and starts crying. “Mikey?”

“I'm tired,” Michael sobs out. “I'm tired of this lifestyle, Luke. People expect too much from me.”

“You don't have to be pressured,” Luke sits next to Michael and tries to console his boyfriend. “We can do it together.”

Michael falls asleep with heavy sniffles.

–

_Michael Clifford on a break?_

_Michael Clifford (22) is reportedly on a two-month hiatus._

 

“You made the headlines everywhere,” Luke lets out a small ‘heh’ sound. “That's impressive.”

“I'm the top model of Australia, darling,” Michael pours himself some _pinot gris._ “Of course, I made headlines everywhere.”

“Still,” Luke rolls on top of Michael with a giggle. “I still can't get used to your fame.”

“Get used to it, princess,” Michael puts the glass aside. “You're in for a ride.”

“I haven't ridden your dick in a while,” Luke comments.

“Dirty princess,” Michael chuckles. “Can't wait to have my dick in ya.”

“You're so addictive,” Luke whines. “You're my perfection.”

“Those two words shouldn't go together,” Michael comments.

“Well, it does for you,” Luke giggles. “Now shush.”

“Don't tell me what to do,” Michael chuckles at Luke's try of being dominant. “We both know you like taking orders.”

“Mm, no,” Luke presses a finger to Michael's lips. “You take orders tonight.”

“Is that so?” Michael looks more than _just amused._ “I'm intrigued.”

“Lie back,” Luke traces a finger on Michael's bare chest, his fingertips caressing the wings on his pectorals. He then dips his head down to kiss those wings, garnering a drawn-out moan from Michael. He lets out a giggle before he maps out the entire torso with his lips. He can feel Michael's hardness growing against his thigh. He kisses down his boyfriend's stomach, kissing each ridge between his abs. He kisses to the waistband of Michael's boxers and tugs at with his teeth before pulling them down. He revels in the moan Michael lets out. He loves the power he holds over his boyfriend. He flicks his tongue against the model’s cock tip, earning a fucked-out whimper. Luke decides to be less of a tease and slurps around the entire head, moaning at the taste of Michael's cock and the pre-cum. He giggles against the tip before he takes the entire length in his mouth, moaning around it. He just loves it, getting his mouth full of cock. Cock that belongs to Michael. He loves Michael's cock so much. He loves chocking on it. Gagging for it. Michael is fucking his throat and he hasn't got a problem with it. He only moans and swallows around him, making his boyfriend come in spurts too soon.

“There's a good girl,” Michael coos as he wipes his thumb against the dribble of mixture that is his cum and Luke's spittle on the corner of Luke's lips.

“Anything for daddy,” Luke nuzzles his head into Michael’s hand. His voice sounds scratchy to he himself.

Luke crawls on top of Michael and kisses his boyfriend lazily, their bodies intertwined, hearts beating in time.

They light up each other's world.

“Luke,” Michael whispers against Luke's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael,” Luke replies happily. “I'm glad you hired me.”

 

As Michael recovered from his climax, Luke slowly fingered himself open. He put up a show for his boyfriend. Once Michael deems him ready, he slowly opens him up with his cock. Luke scrunches his face up from the pleasurable pain. Soon, their breaths come in sync, Luke coating their chests with his come, and Michael following suit and filling his boyfriend up to the brim.

“I love you,” Michael reiterates.

“I love you too.”

–

Luke sips his morning mimosa as he watches Michael cook. There's nothing sexier than watching Michael cook, unless Luke counts Michael’s dick piercing. Then there's something sexier.

“Here you go,” Michael presents Luke with a plate full of breakfast sausages and cheese omelette. “I see you're drinking mimosa.”

“I see you judging,” Luke jokes. “What's on the to-do list today?”

“You,” Michael grins devilishly.

“Hush, I'm serious,” Luke waves his speared sausage at him.

“Hm, I guess we can go sightseeing in Bali?” Michael munches on his sausages. “I mean, we came here last night and we made love. I think we should go sightseeing.”

“Great.”

 

Two hours later, Luke’s ankles are killing him. He's wearing a pair of 3-inch wedges and fuck, no one told him they'd be walking this much.

“Don't be a whiny little bitch,” Michael, wearing a pair of plain runners, states.

“You could've told me!” Luke huffs. His ankles are killing him. “I'm wearing heels.”

“We are sightseeing,” Michael scoffs. “That means lots of walking.”

Before Luke can even protest, he's being lifted above the ground and thrown over Michael's shoulder.

“Put me down!” Luke pummels Michael’s backside with his fists.

Michael puts him down when they arrive back at their hotel.

“That's enough for today,” Michael states. “You looked dead tired, baby, I thought we'd call it a day.”

“That was so nice of you,” Luke giggles. “So, dinner?”

 

Their dinner went well. Luke dipped his lobster I butter and sipped the most expensive white wine in the house. Michael looked so fucking hot in his tank top and khakis.

Right now, Luke is eating his fudge volcano dessert. It's the most chocolate-y thing he's ever eaten.

“You got a sweet tooth,” Michael grins. “Cute.”

“Hm,” Luke hums around his mouthful of chocolate-y goodness.

“Wanna taste something sweeter?”

“Michael, your dick isn't sweeter than this chocolate heaven,” Luke points out.

“Your loss.”

 

Luke thought Michael was kidding. But no, he's taken by surprise when Michael doesn't strip naked.

“Michael!” Luke protests. “Be naked with me!”

“You look so cute in your G-banger,” Michael yawns, tightening the strings on his trackies. “Good night, baby girl.”

Luke plots his revenge then.

–

Luke always carries a pair of handcuffs with him. So, he uses them on Michael's sleeping form. Only once the wrists are secured does Michael wake up.

“Luke?” Michael rattles at his handcuffs.

“Morning, daddy,” Luke giggles. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah. I'm fucking bound to the bedpost,” Michael states the obvious. “Mind telling me why?”

“You didn't feed me your cock last night…” Luke trails off. “I was anticipating for that.”

“You said that chocolate shit is sweeter than my dick,” Michael states.

“I change my mind,” Luke purrs as he slides Michael's trackies down. “Your cock is the best.”

“I get the point, can I please finger you?” Michael tugs at his restraints. “I wanna move.”

“Patience is the key,” Luke tuts. “I wanna tease you the most I can before I ride your huge cock, daddy.”

“Fuck, you can do that now,” Michael tries to persuade Luke. “You love my huge cock, so much you like riding it without prepping yourself.”

“I can get to that,” Luke promises. “Just not right away.”

Luke giggles innocently as he presses a kiss to Michael's lips. His lips start trailing down the pale, inked skin, drawing his own design on the skin. He flicks his tongue against Michael's nipples, making eye contact with the older male. He cups Michael's erection in his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He just loves the way Michael squirms when he kisses the tip of his erection. He swirls his tongue around the head, moaning at the taste of pre-cum; Michael moans low. Gaining more confidence, Luke takes more of Michael's cock in his mouth, slurping around it. He loves the power he has right now. How Michael is squirming under him. How powerless his boyfriend is for once. How delectable his boyfriend looks.

He only pulls away once Michael is moaning about how close he is. He pats Michael's tummy and kisses him slowly. He grinds their cocks together, moaning deeply. He just loves it, how Michael is at his mercy.

“Luke…” Michael sounds angry. “Release daddy now, and daddy won't punish you.”

“How ‘bout nah?” Luke giggles and starts stroking them both. That renders Michael speechless. Luke pulls away from the kiss, thumbing at Michael's tip. Michael lets out a frustrated grunt.

Luke giggles as he slowly pulls his hand away. He goes back to grinding their cocks together. He loves the sounds Michael is making.

“Princess…” Michael grouses out. “Ride my fuckin’ cock right now, or your punishment gets worse.”

“Mm, punishment,” Luke moans in a mocking way. “I love punishments.”

Luke turns around and straddles Michael’s chest, his ass just an inch away from Michael's greedy mouth. He resumes suckling on Michael's tip, moaning as he does so. He loves how Michael leans forward to lap at his hole, making him moan as well. He pushes his ass back so Michael can play with his entrance, slurping around his mouthful. He takes the entire length in his mouth and moans like the cockslut he is. Soon, Michael’s tongue is inside his walls and licking him out.

“Ride my cock now, princess,” Michael purrs out. “You love my cock, baby girl, you know you do.” Luke feels a shiver running down his spine. “You love it when I hold you down and fuck you hard for over an hour, not letting you come for the duration. You love it when half my cock is rammed down your throat, making you unable to breathe properly. You love it when my mouth is on you, eating that sinfully tight ass of yours.”

“D-daddy…” Luke mewls, his cock releasing more pre-cum.

“I won't repeat myself, baby girl.” There's an angry tone added to Michael's words now.

Luke nods and straddles Michael's lap again. He lines Michael's dick up to his hole and sinks down all the way down at once, whimpering from the stretch. He chokes on his moans when Michael starts fucking upward into his prostate, making him cry out soon after. He digs his nails into Michael's shoulders, a mantra of “Mikey, please!” leaving his lips as he draws near his high. With a high-pitched moan, he spurts all over Michael's chest, but Michael keeps going, ignoring his cries. He's too turned on to care that his prostate is being abused though. His cock hardens as Michael fucks him hard, and when the model comes, the make-up artist does too.

“Fuck,” Luke moans out, just barely having enough energy to unlock Michael's cuffs. The pastel haired model flips them over, resulting in his soft cock sliding out, and uses Luke as his body pillow.

“I love you, my princess,” Michael promises.

“I love you too, daddy.”

–

It's been two months since the first day of Michael's hiatus, so naturally, Michael gets a call from his manager to go to a shoot.

Luke glares at the partner model, whose ass is brushing against way too many times against Michael's crotch. He fixes his skirt before walking up to Michael and plants a big one on his boyfriend's lips.

“Baby, I'm working,” Michael reminds him.

“I don't fucking care, especially if that slag is all over you.”

“I'm still here,” the other model points out, which Luke ignores.

“Hm, I should ride your cock right here and now to show them you're _mine_ ,” Luke purrs against Michael’s jawline.

“As tempting as that sounds,” Michael pushes a huffing Luke away from him, “I'm working. And your ass is for my view only.”

 

Luke watches his boyfriend at work as he fiddles with his skirt hem. The shoot is over after what feels like days.

“ _Now_ , do I get your cock, daddy?” Luke leans in close to Michael’s ear, purring.

“Change room,” Michael murmurs.

Luke follows Michael into the change room and lifts his skirt in an inviting way.

“Gonna fuck me, daddy?” Luke giggles, turning around to flash his puckered hole. “Your baby girl needs a good ass-wrecking…”

“God, you're so tempting,” Michael walks behind Luke and tugs his G-bangers down. “So fucking sexy.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Luke whines.

Michael slaps Luke's ass.

“Shut up,” Michael dips his head down to whisper into Luke's ear. “Or daddy’ll punish you.”

Luke whines, but shuts up otherwise. He arches his back against Michael's front when his dry fingers enter his hole. They move at a tortuously slow pace, making Luke fuck back against them impatiently.

“Be a good princess,” Michael rasps out as he turns Luke around and pushes him onto his knees, “and get daddy's cock all nice and wet.”

Luke happily engulfs Michael’s cock, gagging when the tip hits the back of his throat. He whimpers when Michael starts fucking his face, tears welling up from how hard his cock his right now. When Michael pulls his cock out of his mouth, there's a trail of spit and pre-cum connecting the dominant’s tip to Luke's lips.

“So fucking sexy,” Michael repeats, pushing Luke down onto the rug. Luke spreads his legs and waits for Michael to enter him.

He wasn't expecting Michael, however, to start kissing him literally _everywhere_. Luke feels himself getting impossibly harder as Michael's lips near his crotch. He lets out a totally submissive mewl when Michael laps at his entrance. He just lets out fucked out moans as Michael's tongue assaults his inner walls and prostate.

“D-daddy, please…” Luke chokes on his pleas. “I-I'm gonna come if you continue…”

Michael looks at him with a hot gaze as he continues to flick his tongue tip against Luke’s prostate. Luke screams out from ecstasy, coming untouched.

It's like Michael knows how to fulfil his sex drive without even trying. Know all his fantasies.

“Baby girl gonna come again like a good one?” Michael demands.

Luke nods as his cock swells up again, watching Michael line up to his entrance. He sobs out from oversensitivity when Michael pushes in, the feeling too intense. He's too turned on, tears falling down his cheek as Michael nails his prostate dead-on. Michael continues to fuck him raw until they reach they reach their highs together.

“I love you,” Michael reminds Luke.

“I know, I love you too.”

–

Luke dabs the matte purple lipstick couple more times onto his lips before deeming his look perfect. He slips his pumps on and grins at a waiting Michael.

“Ta-da!” He giggles when Michael pecks his nose after he twirls in his skirt. “Where are we going today?”

“We’re going to a drive-in theatre and watching an old Bond movie,” Michael explains with a grin.

 

Michael drives Luke to the nearest drive-in theatre and they're the only people there. Luke finds it an amazing opportunity to pounce onto Michael's lap.

“We're watching the movie,” Michael says firmly. “We can make love when we get back our place.”

Luke stiffens.

“Did you just call your house _our_ place?” He tugs at his lip rings.

Michael arches his pierced brow.

“Was I not supposed to? You have your clothes there, and we've been living together,” Michael looks confused.

“Um, I just…” Luke stammers. “You didn't ask me to move in. Like, officially.”

“Yet you've been living with me,” Michael teases. “What an asshole.”

“You love my asshole,” Luke giggles.

“Shh, we missed a lot of the movie,” Michael clamps his hand over Luke's mouth.

 

Once the movie is over, Michael drives them over to an abandoned park and starts kissing Luke. He hasn't any complaints against that, so he climbs onto Michael's lap and reciprocates the hard kiss. Michael tugs at his lip rings, making him moan. He grinds their hips together, getting them to full hardness. He arches his back when Michael's fingers trace the lace covering his ass. He hears the cubby opening and soon, Michael’s lubed up finger enters him. He rocks his ass in an impatient way to let Michael know he can add more fingers. Michael chuckles, getting the hint, and pushes two more fingers in.

“Such a needy little slut you are, baby girl,” Michael croons, crooking his fingers towards his prostate. “Need something up your ass all the time.”

“D-daddy…” Luke whines out, squirming on Michael's lap. “F-fuck…”

Michael does a quick job of pushing his jeans down to free his cock. Luke mewls when its thickness rubs against his covered perineum. Michael slathers some lube onto his cock, and before long, he's pushing inside Luke's walls. The blond makeup artist arches his back even more, Michael’s cock opening him up nicely. He loves this feeling more than anything, apart from Michael's kisses when they just woke up. He whines low when Michael purposefully misses his prostate as he fucks into him. He claws at Michael's back with his manicured nails, demanding his boyfriend to do a proper job.

“You're so hot, baby girl,” Michael whispers against Luke's lips, reclaiming them.

Luke lets out a sigh of relief when Michael starts aiming for his prostate. He moans at the feeling, rocking his ass in time of Michael's thrusts.

“Come for me, princess,” Michael whispers against his lips in a husky voice he can't refuse. He's creaming his panties on command, loving how Michael can get him to come untouched so often. Michael follows, releasing deep inside Luke’s walls.

“I love you,” Luke nuzzles their noses together.

“I love you more,” Michael replies.

Luke is too tired from the amazing sex they just had to protest.

–

Luke wakes up to the feeling of something tickling his nose. He frowns and tries to push it away.

“Don’t be a dick,” comes Michael’s voice. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“You failed,” Luke finally opens his eyes. “‘Cause I need my beauty sleep.”

“You’re always beautiful to me,” Michael’s sincerity takes Luke’s breath away. “Wanna have some breakfast?”

“But that requires moving,” Luke protests this time. “And I need to rest since my ass hurts.”

Michael snorts at that.

“No cuddles for you,” Luke threatens. “Forever.”

“I was offering breakfast in bed for you,” Michael chuckles. “So, don’t be a bitch and stay in bed.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Luke is humming as Michael feeds him. He’s spoilt and he knows that well. Michael chuckles in an amused manner every time Luke moans in an exaggerated way.

“So fucking cute,” Michael croons as Luke finishes his meal. “I love every part of you.”

“Jesus,” Luke giggles.

“Just Michael is good enough,” Michael replies.

Luke swats at Michael's chest, which soon gets stopped. His breath hitches when Michael lets out a growl.

“Bad girl,” Michael rasps out. “Acting up, I see.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Luke's cock swells up from how sexy Michael sounds. “I didn't mean to—”

“Save it,” the dominant grouses. “You should know me by now.”

“Seasons change, daddy, but people don't,” Luke purrs when Michael pins his wrists above his head.

“I love you,” Michael reminds his boyfriend as he grinds their naked lower halves together. “You should also know that.”

Luke is in a temporarily permanent bliss as his high builds up, his eyes screwed shut once Michael starts jabbing at his perineum with his sharp nails. He lets out a choked cry of surprise, his orgasm fast approaching.

“Daddy, daddy, _daddy_ ,” Luke chants the title like a mantra, wanting— _needing_ the release. “Fuck… fuck, fuck me, _please daddy_ ,” he whines like a needy bitch in heat. “Use my body, use me as you please. Fuck me like a rag doll I am…”

“Fuck,” Michael has Luke’s loose curls wrapped around his fingers. “Want me to fuck your throat raw, then fuck your cunt?”

“ _Please, please, please Master_ ,” Luke cries out as he come completely untouched. “Master, please…”

–

“You are a good girl, Luke,” Michael purrs out, trapping Luke’s lanky body against the island. “Coming all over yourself just from _needing to be fucked senseless_.”

“ _Master_ …” Luke sounds so fucked out and spaced out, it’s almost cute to Michael. “Fuck me, please…”

Michael chuckles and drives into Luke’s prostate expertly, earning a throaty mewl from the makeup artist. Luke’s cock is angrily red and begging for yet another release, almost pathetic to Michael. The fact that Luke is willing to submit so eagerly to him… it’s as if he were a trained slave.

Luke lets out fucked out mewls and whimpers, his sounds a symphony to Michael’s ears. Michael ploughs into Luke’s prostate until he releases deep inside his boyfriend’s walls. Luke comes with a cry of ‘ _master!_ ’, almost resulting in getting Michael hard again.

“I love you,” Michael reminds his beloved.

–

Luke wakes up refreshed and oddly spaced out in the morning. He groans and just checks the time, which reads…

“Noon?” Luke cries out in horror. “Michael Gordon Clifford!”

“Not that far away from you, drama queen,” comes Michael’s reply. “I haven’t any photoshoots today.”

“Oh,” Luke coughs awkwardly to hide his embarrassment. “I thought you were booked for one?”

“Tomorrow,” Michael emerges from the closet, holding a bunch of lingerie. “Now, try these on for daddy, little one.”

Luke blushes when he sees the raunchy lingerie Michael just gave him. They’re all teddies that Luke have wishlisted on Victoria’s Secret months ago.

“When did you get these?”

“After our first night together,” Michael scratches at the back of his head. “Um, I just wanted you to look pretty when I—”

“You what?” Luke pulls on a crimson-and-black crotchet _custom-made_ teddy with G-bangers. “C’mon, _daddy_ , use your words.”

“Propose to you,” Michael continues. “I wanted you ever since I laid my eyes upon you, Luke Robert Hemmings, and I would love to have the honours of being your husband.”

Luke tears up. He can’t think straight as he stares at the engagement ring Michael has bought for him.

It’s a ring made up of ruby and dozens and dozens of tiny diamonds bejewelling around the gemstone, framed by onyx stones. The ring itself is intertwined lock of rose gold, yellow gold, and white gold, adding to the beauty. On inside the rim are the engraved words, _‘Luke R. Clifford’._

“Well?” Michael ruffles his own hair as if nervous.

“A thousand times yes!”

–

Needless to say, Michael is busy pleasuring his princess right now. After a kiss that was too rough and demanding to start with, Luke pushed Michael down and started riding his tongue. Michael is happy to oblige and let his princess fuck himself on his vibrating tongue ring, mewling and whimpering like a whore.

“Fuck, daddy,” Luke mewls, his eyes fluttering shut. “So, _so_ good…”

Michael smirks and rubs his _barbe de trois jours_ against Luke’s pale thighs, giving that extra push towards his orgasm. Luke cries Michael’s name out and spurts all over Michael’s hair.

“Good girl,” Michael gives Luke’s hole one last lick before he scoots up until his cockhead is prodding at Luke’s wettened entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you now, got it?”

“Yes, daddy,” Luke giggles, rutting his plump ass against Michael’s shaft. Michael lets out a groan before he grips onto Luke’s hips, stilling him before he thrust into his fiancée’s prostate from the get-go. Luke screams from pleasure, still sensitive from his recent high. Michael fucks up into his lovely fiancée’s walls roughly, yet still full of love, his eyes fluttering close from how good he feels. He feels like he’s on cloud fucking nine. He ploughs up into Luke’s prostate, using the twink’s body freely. Luke doesn’t seem to mind, his eyes squeezed shut in that adorable o-face Michael adores too much.

“Don’t hold back,” Luke whines, sounded fucked out. “Please, master…”

 _There it is again_ , Michael notes to himself as he flips them over and throws Luke’s legs over his shoulders. He can feel how close Luke is to his high so he keeps his thrusts hard and deep, their room filled with sounds of skins slapping. Luke practically screeches _‘master!_ ’ as he comes again, coating their stomachs with the translucent white, thigh quaking, his eyes looking spaced out and glazed. Michael keeps his pace until he releases deep inside his fiancée’s clenching walls.

“Master,” Luke giggles, making kissy faces. “Always makes Lukey feel so good…”

“Who’s a good little?” Michael kisses his fiancé with a goofy smile on his visage.

“Me?” Luke, or _Lukey_ , giggles again.

“Yes, yes you are,” Michael presses a hard kiss on his lovely little’s lips. “But I need you to come back, please, baby?”

“But it’s nice!” Lukey pouts.

“How old are you, Lukey?” Michael presses his lips to Lukey’s.

“Nine!” Lukey giggles against Michael’s lips.

 _So he’s in his little space ‘cause of whatever it is that triggered it…_ Michael makes a mental note.

“Can you come back to daddy, little one?” Michael kisses his fiancé tenderly. “I need you to be a big boy.”

–

Luke comes back to the sensation of Michael’s lips on his, coaxing him to open them. He does so without any hesitation.

“You’re a little?” Michael asks after they pull away from their kiss.

Luke’s face drops.

“Luke,” Michael doesn’t look angry. “Luke, baby girl…”

“Yeah…” Luke hides his face in Michael’s chest. “M’a little…”

“Adorable,” Michael informs him. “So fucking cute and all mine.”

 

**July 7 th, 2022**

“Oh my fucking _God_ , my dress is not here yet!” Luke fusses as Calum rolls his eyes at him. “Cal, this isn’t funny! I’m only in my corset right now!”

“Calm your twink ass down, Luke,” an irritated voice rings out. “Special delivery for Mrs. Clifford!”

“Ashton, you shitfuck,” Luke growls and snatches the dress from his _husband-to-be’s_ best man. “I was waiting for last two hours and thirteen minutes.”

“I was caught up by recording a song!” Ashton pouts.

 

Luke is quick to throw the dress on, alongside the 6-inch heels, and he waits for his father to walk him down the aisle.

 

–

 

Michael carries Luke to their private jet from the Paris hotel they got married in, ignoring the caterwauling of his friends and family. He literally throws Luke onto the lounge chaise and rips the expensive, custom made lace lingerie from his husband. Luke studies his movements, his pretty cock twitching with interest.

“My love, my heart, and soulmate,” Michael rasps out, his hands spreading Luke’s thighs open. “Need to make love to you.”

“I’m all yours,” Luke breathes out, his eyes glazed. “Daddy, please…”

“Prep?” Luke shakes his head.

Michael throws Luke’s long legs over his shoulders and drives sharply into the makeup artist’s prostate from the get-go. Not many thrusts later, Luke falls into his little space, whining for attention to his cock.

“Daddy!” Luke screeches out, spurting all over his stomach. Michael doesn’t stop and continues to jackrabbit into Luke’s abused prostate, garnering another hard-on from Luke. The sub/baby girl whines from the painful pleasure. Michael flicks his tongue ring against Luke’s sensitive spot right under his left collarbone until they’re both spent.

“I love you so much, daddy,” Luke giggles, still in his little space.

“I love you so much more, baby girl.”

 

They intertwine their fingers together and just let their hearts beat in synch as they calm down from their highs, eventually falling asleep to the rhythm of each other’s breaths. When Luke wakes up, Michael kisses his husband’s nose and whispers, “I got a surprise for you, my little one.”


End file.
